[unreadable] This is an application to renovate the animal housing facilities in the Elaine Stevely Hoffman Medical Research Center (HMRC) on the Health Sciences Campus of the USC. The specific aims of the renovation plan as detailed in this application include the following: 1) To significantly improve the ability to provide adequate animal care to large animal species such as dogs and swine, and to greatly increase the capacity for housing these species. Room sanitation, social and behavioral conditions for the animals, and employee health and safety would all improve dramatically. 2) To provide a bulk sterilizer in the cage wash area of this facility to provide for improved housing under barrier conditions for expanding populations of mice. 3) To provide an emergency standby power generator to the ventilation system, freight elevator, and emergency lighting for the facility. 4) To improve the animal necropsy and surgery areas of the facility. 5) To use the renovated facility as part of an overall plan for improved and centralized animal facilities at the University. There are specific architectural plans and a systematic approach to implementation of a facility renovation that will help for future growth in biomedical research at the USC. The renovated facility will fully meet the requirements of the Guide for the Care and Use of Laboratory Animals, United States Department of Agriculture (USDA) regulations, and all other relevant regulations. There is a commitment from the USC administration for matching funds to this application, demonstrating the overall support of the University for the animal care and use program. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]